Giving In
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Finding Manako changing pushes Kimihito out of chastity at least, and he finally releases his frustrations. Anonymous commission.


There were times when a man had simply had enough, and for Kimihito, it hadn't taken anywhere near as long as he thought it would. At least on a general level of the moment itself; he had been accosted for a very long time by the wiles of monster girls who had varying levels of interest for him, but for some reason utterly beyond his understanding, it had been Manako who had been there when he lost it. The sweet, insecure, and very wholesome Manako. He didn't know how exactly, or why, just that something about accidentally walking in on her changing was the last straw in months of teases and bids for attention from many of the monster girls under his roof and who he had dealings with otherwise, and of them, Manako had not exactly been making any overt sexual gestures.

She'd just been in the right place at the right time. Changing in his room, she had been walked in on wearing nothing but her panties, which she was in the process of pushing down her legs, the motion of bending forward to do so maybe a little unnecessary, but it had not prepared her for what followed as the door swung open and Kimihito was treated to an eyeful of Manako's taut, toned ass, and next thing either of them knew, Kimihito had her on the floor, his body pressing down against hers. Something just snapped within him, the breaking point in finally giving in to appetites too powerful to ignore. Appetites where all the hard work had likely been done before by others, but it was the shy monoeye who received the brunt of it.

Manako's cheeks lit up in bright, fierce pink as she looked up at Kimihito. She had trouble thinking of how to express her thoughts as he lay over her. She didn't fully know how to respond to this, squirming about nervously, very aware of the presence of something pushing against his pants, which felt very hard and impressively large against her thigh. "Dear?" It was her pet name for Kimihito, and unable to find any other words, she defaulted back to it, shivering as she lay there, frozen and still wearing nothing but panties bunched around one ankle. "A-are you..."

"Only if you want me to," Kimihito said, shivering as he remained over her, staring down at the gorgeous, blushing monoeye and wanting her more than words could convey, wanting her enough that his actions had guided him to this moment in time, still and waiting, unsure what he was about to do, what he would get into, but knowing he couldn't stop unless she told him to. "If you want to get off of you, I would-"

"No," Manako said, shaking her head fervidly as she interrupted him. "I want you to, please, dear. I just never knew you felt this way about me, and I'm so happy. Please, make love to me."

Kimihito's hands moved from the floor to his pants quickly, maybe almost too fast as he scrambled toward the moment, as Manako gave him much more than permission. Pulling himself up and undoing his belt, he looked down at her smooth pussy, hairless and slick, her labia puffy and desperate. Her body was going from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds, from peaceful undressing right into something powerful and lusty, something without hesitation or a care in the world, something to match his own swelling hungers. Easing his pants down, he took hold of his cock, too impatient now and too needy to even show off his size or give her a second to soak it in as he reached for her legs next, spreading them wide and pushing down into her.

Manako cried out his name as Kimihito's cock filled her up. Not even the pet name she called him, but his real name, twisting happily about as he pushed into her, took her in a way too intimate and loving to be misconstrued as anything else. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and gleefully pulled him down, pressing her lips against his and clinging tightly to him, adoring the man as he entered her. "Deeper," she pleaded, and Kimihito obliged, feeding more cock into her, making her cry out in ragged delight as she felt just how much of him there was to love her with. "Oh, dear, you're so big!"

"And you're so tight." Savoring everything about the feeling of incredible tightness around his cock, Kimihito pushed forward, pressing down eagerly into the writhing monoeye. He gladly kissed her, hands holding steadily onto her hips and he thrust down into her, starting off slowly, but not staying that way for long. He couldn't, not with how badly he needed it, how much he wanted her on every level. Especially now that he was inside of her, now that he had even the faintest hint of what he had been denying himself all of this time. All of the women throwing themselves at him, begging for him to love them, and he had simply had enough from something done by probably the least forward and aggressive girl of them all. But he didn't mind, as everything began to feel incredibly right to him, as he stared down into her eye unblinkingly and with deep, affectionate as could be. He needed her, and he spared no effort in showing her with how he moved.

Manako moved a little faster beneath him. "It feels amazing," she said, biting on her lip, unsure how she 'won', how she had pushed him over the edge when the active seduction of many women before her had not, but she couldn't complain about it as she reaped the sweet reward of pleasure and pure satisfaction. Kimihito was an excellent lover, his thrusts steady and careful, his thick cock filling her up and leaving her absolutely thrilled with how things turned out, as she clung needily to him. "Please don't stop."

"I won't, I promise," the human said, glad that he had hit the breaking point with Manako of all girls; it was strange, but as he thrust down into her and savoured her amazing tightness, all he could feel was absolute satisfaction from being able to savour her body beneath him, to feel everything about the immense pleasure throbbing powerfully deep within him. It was more than he could bear, his libido finally finding satisfaction, his heart perhaps even finally settled on the adorable one-eyed girl. And there felt nothing unlikely about that fact; even on her back beneath him, Manako was adorable, shivering and writhing, adorable little whines spilling from her lips, fitful and delightful. It was an absolute treat, and he couldn't help but look forward to whatever they would soon find themselves in.

Being fucked by Kimihito could not have felt better. The monoeye was unable to stay still underneath him, and she was happy to cherish every little write, every single sign of absolute bliss as she moved. Only one thing could have made this moment any more perfect, any more wonderful, and a swell of bravery within her guided her to vocalize her desires. "Dear, I-I have something to ask you, but it might be a little bit embarrassing to ask."

"Anything," he groaned, slamming harshly into her, thrilled by the treat he was feeling, by the endless swell of pleasure taking him. "You can ask for anything, don't worry. It's not embarrassing."

"Cum inside of me," she pleaded, licking her lips. "I don't care about the circumstances, I want to feel it so badly."

The words alone were enough to sent Kimihito over the edge, and he groaned as his rapid thrusts picked up speed for one final second before coming to a harsh stop, buried balls deep inside of the adorable monster girl. He groaned, one final thrust all he needed, her words driving him to the most satisfying, most overdue orgasm of his life. He groaned, cock twitching as he came within her, powerful throbs of his cock sending forward gooey spurts of burning hot cum that filled her needy hole right up, flooded her pussy with his potent, thick spunk. And she howled all the while, twisting eagerly about in those final intense moments before her own orgasm followed, her body trembling all over as she bucked and writhed, calling his name once more as the throes of ecstasy overwhelmed her.

Everything went still for a moment before both lovers fell limp, gasping as Kimihito's lips pressed firmly down against hers, savouring her closeness and her warmth, never wanting to let go. Kimihito was a man driven to the edge by a life of teasing and constant, self-enforced celibacy, but finally he was able to let loose, and when he did, it was magical. "Please call me dear again," he said softly.

"Anything for you, dear," Manako said, smiling at him, realizing that her name for him was now much more than the pet name of a boy she liked, that they were something much deeper now. She couldn't have been happier either, not realizing she would soon be looking forward to a child thanks to her request.


End file.
